


i'm crazy but you like that, i bite back

by knockoffjugheadjones



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, based on the ending of 4x12 with some missing flaritza scenes, basically how flaritza reacts to poussey's death and other events in season 4, short oneshot for all my flaritza shippers out there, the end of season 4 broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoffjugheadjones/pseuds/knockoffjugheadjones
Summary: she'd never seen a dead body before today. sure, she'd seen them on tv, but never in real life. and never this close.(warning: this isn't so much about flaritza's established relationship more than it is about their reactions to poussey's death.)
Relationships: Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales/Maritza Ramos
Kudos: 4





	i'm crazy but you like that, i bite back

**Author's Note:**

> woop, there it is. i'm at my grandma's house and bored as hell, so here's a snack for all of you lovely flaritza shippers out there on ao3. mwah 😘🥰❤

she'd never seen a dead body before today. sure, she'd seen them on tv, but never in real life. and  _ never _ this close.

she still wasn't quite clear on what the girl's name was. pussy? no, no sane person would name their child after genitalia. ah, her name was poussey. there she was, laying on the cafeteria floor, dead.

before she even knew what she was doing, she was holding onto maritza for dear life. the two of them were shocked, not knowing what else to do except for stare helplessly at the lifeless corpse on the floor and her sobbing best friend.

she'd be lying if she said she knew taystee or poussey, but they'd all interacted at some point in time. she knew poussey enough to know that she was a kindred spirit and a generous person. someone who didn't deserve to die. especially from suffocation by a guard. especially from suffocation by a guard in prison.

she imagined herself in taystee's shoes. what would she even do in that situation. if she were to ever lose maritza, a chunk of her would be completely gone, almost like if she lost a limb.

"yo, we need to get the fuck out of here. these guards are going insane." maritza guided her out of the cafeteria and back to the dorms. the other girl seemed calm and collected compared to flaca.

she was shaking and sweating all over.

"girl, are you okay? you look gone."

"of course i'm not okay! i just saw a girl get murdered right in front of me. she was, like, two feet away!" maritza seemed stunned by her sudden burst of anger. "what if that was you? it could've been either of us, but it just so happened to be her! these guards aren't playing around no more," she stated through ragged breaths. she couldn't bear to imagine maritza being dead. how would she go on?

" _ mami, _ chill out. we gotta stay calm so we're not next on the co's hit list." the shorter girl grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her rapidly. "calm! the! fuck! down!"

"alright, alright. stop shaking me!" she snapped and slapped away her hands.

"don't you think i'm scared, too, flac? you weren't the only one there. it could've been you in her place. i can't lose you. you gotta calm down," maritza comforted her. 

"i can't lose you, too. i love you."

"i know. i love you, too."

"shit, what are we gonna do? we can't be sitting around while the guards keep doing whatever the fuck they want with us. we have to make a plan to take them down or something."

"well, right now we need to rest up. we've seen a lot of fucked up shit today. it'll be easier to think if we're not shook from what happened."

flaca sighed into her shoulder, "when did you become the calm and reasonable one in this relationship?"

"i'm versatile, what can i say?"

the two went to sleep, not knowing what the next day would bring for them, or the other inmates of litchfield. all they knew, for now, was that big things were happening, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was short, but i wanted to make a short fic and also get some sleep in before i have to leave to go back to my house tomorrow, and this was the result. hope you enjoyed my work and have a happy sunday! ❤❤❤


End file.
